


Christmas Ornaments and Enamored Singers

by Foxwings33



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxwings33/pseuds/Foxwings33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Christmas themed story about Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ornaments and Enamored Singers

Sitting back on her couch, Rin was lulled into the trance of the manga placed in front of her. It was a recently obtained book; D.N. Angel volume 1. Miku had gifted it to her as an early gift for her upcoming 15th birthday.

The front door in the foyer clicked shut with a small swoosh and the familiar blue-haired girl appeared as bubbly and exuberant as ever. “Rin guess what!” she exclaimed with a hint of accent on her name that never ceased to cause a tingle to run down Rin’s spine.

“What’s up and why are you so excited?” Rin asked with intrigue. “I bought some ornaments and I thought you’d enjoy decorating the tree with me,” said Miku demurely. A slight blush started to creep up Miku’s face. “Um, uh, I mean we don’t have to if you don-” “Shhh you know I’d love to decorate with you,” Rin said whilst putting down her book and grabbing a decoration.

Rin was dressed plainly with sweatpants and a comfortable fitting black tank-top stretched across her small frame. A small ponytail of blonde hair sat fixed upon her delicate head. Miku was fashioned in a radiant white sweater and shimmering skirt that brought out the blue of her hair and eyes. Her blue hair was pulled up in her typical top of the head pigtails.

“Woah, uh, Miku? I think you bought way too many ornaments…” Rin pointed out. Miku grabbed an ornament and wrapped it around Rin’s ponytail. “Hey! Stop that!” exclaimed Rin while sticking ornaments in one of Miku’s pigtails.

Ornaments were strung everywhere by the end of the tussle and they both collapsed in a laughing fit on the floor beside each other. “Rin? You have a little tinsel stuck in your hair…” Miku leaned over Rin to pull it off, their faces inches away from each other. Miku cupped her hand on the side of Rin’s face, and Rin instinctively leaned into the touch.

Miku pushed Rin down to the floor and collided their lips together. It started off tentative, unsure, until it grew into calculated kisses. Hands brushed their fingertips together in tandem motion.

Miku broke the kiss the suddenly and jumped away. “I-I’m so sorry Rin! I shouldn’t hav-” Miku was silenced by Rin kissing her again in declaration.

Gazing into the iced crystals of Miku’s eyes, Rin whispered reverently, “This is all I really wanted, no birthday or Christmas present of any sort could compare to the likes of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to regret this in the morning. Right now, my sleep deprived brain is screaming that this is a good idea. This whole thing might have just been procrastination instead of doing more important things... Anyway I want to wish anyone reading this Happy Holidays! I hope you're stress free and having a good day!


End file.
